


Touch

by SmutxLemons (GoofyGoldenGirl)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caves, Desire, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Foreplay, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Post-Season/Series 03, Sensuality, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, viravos, virravos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/SmutxLemons
Summary: "Go on," Aaravos crooned. "Touch me"
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	Touch

The steady, sharp, _ping_ from the water droplets trickling from the stalactites above faintly registered in Virren’s ears. The sensation of surfacing for air was stronger. The feel of the air rushing up his throat, how the sound cracked and dissipated as he closed the gap between him and Aaravos once more. The pressure of Viren’s lips, firm and hard when Aaravos made the first move, loosened in this kiss. His rhythm, now relaxed and natural, matched Aaravos’ slow, drawn-out movements. The _drip-drip_ of the water grew louder. Aaravos’ plump, fleshy lips slid upwards. The tip of his tongue jutted out and eased Viren’s mouth open. 

Viren’s arms shot up from his sides. One hand tilted Aaravos’ face towards him. The other wove through his long, luscious, hair. A pull back, dust kicked up, and Viren found himself lying on the remnants of the cocoon. The kiss intensified. The earthy smell of the cave engulfed Viren’s senses. His hips bucked up. Aaravos moaned. Then Viren froze. His arms hung over Aaravos’ back, hands curved just above his bare skin as if to pull him into an embrace. They locked into place before falling back down. 

Aaravos pulled back with a swish of his hair. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

The cool breeze that wafted through prickled against the heat of Viren’s cheek. With a hand steadying his arm, he pulled himself up and faced Aaravos.

“I-I never thought I’d get this far,” Viren admitted. 

Aaravos’ yellow eyes’ sparkled with curiosity. His lips pursed as he thought before sending another smoldering gaze back at Viren.

“You’ve never been intimate with another man before have you?”

Viren avoided looking directly into Aaravos’ eyes. He glanced over the elf’s slender physique. Lingering on his chest, abdomen, widening as he took notice of Aaravos’ erect phallus. He stopped. Body tensed as he consciously became aware of his own arousal. He set his gaze down at the dirt floor that was covered by strands of silk. 

“No,” Viren’s voice came, vulnerable and insecure.

His knees shot up and in towards his body as if to shield himself from Aaravos’ gaze. His hand dug into the ground and curled over a clump of dirt.

This did not deter Aaravos. He moved in and placed his hand over Viren’s. He stroked it before taking it into his own. 

“Did you know that I have never been with a human either?” He said gently. 

His words surprised Viren. He gazed up at him.

“You haven’t?” He asked.

Aaravos smiled. It made Viren’s heart stir. His face felt warm again, but this time, not from shame.

“I’ve lived for thousands of years and not once have my amorous adventures led me to bed with one of your kind. I know that humans are compatible with us and our bodies only differ in slight ways, but I don’t know what touches, kisses, sensations will _excite_ you.”

Aaravos leaned in. His free hand raised Viren’s chin up, and his lips brushed against his ear.

“This is new for me. For _us._ I want you to be _comfortable_ Viren.” 

Viren’s heart painfully pounded in his chest. His erection twitched against the confines of his trousers. His knees buckled to allow his legs to fall flat. 

“I do _want_ you. It’s been so long since I’ve felt—held—had--“ Viren’s thoughts jumbled about in his head. He stared at Aaravos once more, lost in his beauty.

Aaravos let go of Viren’s hand and looked right into his eyes again.

“What do you want to do?”

Viren’s hands curled in. A tingling sensation radiated in his palms. He moved into a kneeling position and straightened his posture. Their eyes met. 

“I want to touch you,” he confidently said.

Aaravos gave him another smoldering look. He slid in and held his arms out. 

“Then go on,” Aaravos crooned. _Touch me.”_

Viren reached out. His hands settled against Aaravos’ shoulders. With a rub, they slid: palpating his biceps, tracing against the outline of the star marks on his forearms. They then moved towards Aaravos’ chest. His palms circled over the pectorals in a circular motion; the touch at first light and airy as the chill in the cave, but steadily applying more pressure upon gazing at how Aaravos’ lips quivered. Boldness overtook Viren. He leaned in and hungrily kissed Aaravos’ neck. A deep moan reverberated off the walls of the cave. Viren trailed his kisses downwards; grazing his lips across the clavicle, around the peaks of the star marking on Aaravos’ chest, and briefly against the purplish flesh of a nipple before uncertainty washed over him again and he pulled back.

Aaravos’ eyes gleamed. He nodded down at Viren. 

“Go on. Use your tongue,” Aaravos urged him.

Viren was aware that nipples were a sensitive area of the body. He that for women at least, a simple touch could either bring about a wave of pleasure or was a sensation too overwhelming to process. His wife had fallen into the category of too overwhelming which he had caught onto quickly during those early years of courtship. It had never crossed his mind that nipples could be just as stimulating for men, nor that they could be taken into the mouth.

Viren’s tongue flickered out. The tip gingerly brushed against the dent in the center. Aaravos groaned. A glance down and Viren could see how his knees buckled. His attention went back to Aaravos’ chest and his other hand moved to stroke the free nipple with his thumb. He attempted to coordinate his movements the best he could with slow strokes and drawn out licks before puckering his lips up into a suck. Aaravos’ hands gripped the back of his robe. They slid down and it was Viren’s turn to shudder. Viren found himself pulled up and he tilted his head to receive another kiss. Meanwhile, his hand continued downward; over the flatness of Aaravos’ abdomen, briefly hanging onto the slimness of his waist, before grabbing hold of his cock. Unlike the stories his fellows humans spread, the skin of Aaravos’ flesh was warm. His length was longer, and girth thicker than Viren’s own cock or any that he had ever seen. Viren stopped kissing and stared down at the cock resting in his hand. White, star-like markings, similar to the ones on Aaravos’ arms and chest circled the base. These stars popped out against the deep blue of his shaft, its color consistent up to the area where a hard ring of flesh marked the beginning of the head. Viren knew that it was custom for male elves to be circumcised. Ancient magical scrolls came with the occasional depiction of nudity, both for elves and humans. And while he had seen what a circumcised penis might look like, he had never seen one in person.

Without thinking he positioned Aaravos’ cock into a grip. His thumb rubbed against the side of the shaft, before his other four fingers slid along with it. Viren began to stroke Aaravos’ cock, in a similar manner that he used to do when he masturbated in his younger years. Aaravos’ deep voice shook. His lips crashed into Viren’s; the kiss frenzied, sloppy, and filled with need. Viren’s pumps became faster. His curious free hand wandered down to Aaravos’ testicles and gave them a jolt between strokes. Aaravos’s whole body leaned in, hands still tugging on the fabric of Viren’s robe. His lips rolled against the corner of Viren’s mouth before his head darted into the crook between Viren’s shoulder and neck. A throaty gasp sounded. His lips puckered up against Viren’s neck and Viren felt desire _throb_ through him. It was intense enough to loosen his grip and he felt Aaravos’ hot breath puff up against his ear.

“It looks like _you’re_ the one who needs tending to,” he whispered. 

The air in Viren’s throat rattled about. He felt his erection bulge against his trousers again and he stifled a gasp.

“ _Please,_ ” he almost whimpered.

Aaravos chuckled. 

“Lie down. I have a **treat** for you.”

Aaravos’ nimble fingers helped pull Viren’s robe off. As Viren lay back, he felt Aaravos run his hands through his chest hair.

“ _Interesting,”_ he murmured as he took note of the texture. “You know, we elves only grow hair on the top of our heads and on our eyebrows. Seeing and feeling what body hair on a human is like is _fascinating._ ”

His other hand had moved to Viren’s underarm. It toyed with a strand of armpit hair, curling it around his finger. Viren winced.

“Oh? Does it hurt?” Aaravos curiously remarked. 

“No, not the hair, it doesn’t really feel anything. It’s just that touching the armpit like that is uncomfortable.”

Mischief sparkled in Aaravos’ eyes.

“So you’re _ticklish,”_ he crowed.

“I-no-uh—“Viren was getting flustered.

“Well that’s not important now,” Aaravos’ hands slid downward from the center of Viren’s chest. His legs dug into Viren’s thighs, cock briefly grazed against the side of Viren’s trousers. He lowered his face into Viren’s lower chest and puckered up his lips against his skin.

“Tell me, have you ever been sword swallowed before?”

Coming from a very old fashioned noble Katolian family, Viren was taught in his youth that sexual acts that involved giving or receiving oral or anal stimulation were vulgar. The noble class was to set an _example_ for all standards of life, including that of sex. Such shameful, dirty, and animalistic acts were to be _eschewed._ Women who participated in them were _wanton, impure, harlots._ Men who did such things with other men, were _emasculated, weak,_ and _disgusting_ beings for letting themselves be defiled like a woman. However, Viren no longer believed in these antiquated views. He was a new man, and gazing into the lust that gleamed in Aaravos’ eyes, he felt his body _tremble_ at the thought of the elf’s mouth around his cock.

“No, but I _want_ to,” he answered.

Aaravos grinned. His lips puckered up again to blow on Viren’s skin. His hands kneaded, tongue traced the contours of Viren’s abdomen, until his hands reached the trousers. Viren felt Aaravos’ hand ghost over his still clothed erection. He began to undo the lacing on the front of the trousers.

“Then you are in for an _experience_ my dear.”

The trousers lay at the ends of Viren’s thighs. His cock rose from the left side of his thigh and up and over the thickness of his pubic hair. Aaravos licked his lips. His dominant hand took hold of Viren’s cock and lowered his upper body to meet it. A free hand bunched up over Viren’s pubic hair and slightly bounced back as if reacting to its coarse texture. His tongue flickered out and traced around the tip of the head. With a few wet kisses he widened his mouth. A deflating like sound came as Aaravos took Viren into his mouth. He closed his eyes and he sucked.

Viren gasped. The feel of Aaravos’ lips and tongue, his saliva dripping down the shaft, the sensitivity it sparked on his skin was so _intense_ that for a second he thought he was going to cum right then and there. Then he glanced down to see how Aaravos’ long, flowing hair was sprawled out over his crotch. The puff of his cheeks, the seductive glance upward, and the way Viren felt his cock roll in the sides of Aaravos’ mouth, made Viren crave _more._ Then Aaravos leaned down even _farther_ to the point where Viren could not see his cock anymore. He felt a moist softness that was the back of Aaravos’ throat. His pelvis jolted up. Aaravos’ lips pursed and suctioned as he came back up. Down his head went again and Viren let out a breathy moan. A hand reached out to cling to strands of Aaravos’ hair. Aaravos’ head tilted, bobbed. Tongue circled around the shaft. Grip hand worked to time strokes with each suck. A free hand massaging the testicles, gripping at the thighs. Water from the cave ceiling dripped down onto Viren’s face but he did not care to wipe it off. And as it mingled with the sweat of his brow, for a second everything else ceased to matter. Not the question of kingdoms, of the war, of revenge, of the chill around them, the hard floor underneath, not even if his passioned cries would cause his daughter Claudia to stumble upon the scene. He could die, right here in this moment of ecstasy, with Aaravos sucking at him so, and it would be fine. This quivering in his loins was worth _living_ forth. _Fighting_ for. _Dying_ for as he felt the stirrings of a climax come upon him. As he raised his head to gaze into Aaravos’ eyes, stars flashed before him. His muscles and face tensed. The ceiling above appeared to move. He closed his eyes and _screamed_ with everything he had in him as he released.

He caught glimpses of his seed spurting out. Of Aaravos shoving his cock in his mouth to catch it. A swish of hair. A loud, audible swallow, and Aaravos balanced himself on Viren’s thighs. He wiped the excess semen away from his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and beamed down at him with a look so soft and loving that Viren had not seen in years.

Viren felt his body relax. Breathing deeply, he raised his arm to cup Aaravos’ face. He saw him lean into the gesture, tenderly resting against his hand. Then Viren’s other arm snaked around his waist. He pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
